Happy Birthday, Sasori
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: Deidara finds out it's Sasori's birthday. What kind of present is the blonde going to give his partner and lover? !Warning- Yaoi and lemon, don't like, don't read!


Deidara yawned lightly, turning away from the sunlight that had the audacity to invade his sleep. After a few minutes of failing to return to sleep, he begrudgingly sat up. ... Something wasn't as it usually was. The blonde looked around the room he and Sasori shared before realizing just what was out of place- Sasori. Usually the redhead would be up by now, tinkering with his puppets. But he wasn't. In fact, he was in his bed. Sleeping. Sasori hardly ever slept, much less this late in the day. '_Isn't he keeping his puppets waiting, or some dumb thing like that?_' Deidara thought to himself. The blonde shrugged, stretching, and slid out of bed. He reached for his pants, putting them on, and headed out to the Akatsuki's kitchen to get some breakfast. When he got his food, cold cereal as he was a very lazy man, he sat down next to Kisame. He poked at his food and yawned.

"Mornin', Dei," the shark-nin said. Most people were tired and moody in the morning in the Akatsuki. People not on the moody and easily aggravated in the morning list included Konan, Kisame,and Tobi. Even Deidara tended to be a little mad at the day for making he leave his wondrous restful dream land.

"Mornin'," the blonde mumbled, spooning some of his cereal into his mouth. "Hmm..." Deidara seemed to think for a while. "Kisame, you've been here far longer than me, right, un?" Kisame blinked.

"Well, yeah," the blue man replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Danna's _asleep_, un," Deidara said a little dramatically. "Why's he asleep at this hour, un?" Kisame was quite taken aback.

"Sasori-san, _sleeping_?" The shark-nin seemed incredulous. "I dunno, Dei. Maybe Kakuzu knows, him and Sasori seem to be be in tight." Deidara yawned.

"'Kay," he said, before finishing his cereal and wandering off to find the stitched-nin.

* * *

"Get the FUCK off of my BED you fucker!!" Kakuzu could be heard yelling all the way down the hall. Him and Hidan were at it again.

"Nuuuu," the platinum-haired immortal replied. "Jashin must be pleased! And the only place in this room he isn't pleased with is your bed!!"

"Oh, now you're just making excuses!!" A loud clamor could be heard as Kakuzu lifted Hidan off the bed and threw him across to room to his Jashin altar.

"Jashin will damn your soul, seriously!" There was a knock at the door. "Oh, who the fuck is bugging us this early?!" Kakuzu opened the door.

"Deidara-san, what do you want?"

"Who the fuck's at the door, Kakuzu?!"

"It's Deidara, shut the hell up!"

"Make m-!" Hidan was cut off as a lamp shattered above his head. "Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta ki-" This time the chair broke on his head, finally shutting the Jashinist bastard up. Kakuzu sighed.

"Now, what do you want, Deidara?" Said blonde had gawked at the whole scene, and was now laughing like a maniac. "If you're not gonna tell me, I'll-"

"No, wait! Wait, un." Deidara tried to control his laughter. He finally regained his composure and was able to speak coherently. "Kakuzu-san, I need to ask you about Sasori-danna. He's-"

"Sleeping," Kakuzu finished. "I know. I can only guess you're curious as to why?" Deidara nodded his head. "Today is one of the few days he lets himself sleep in."

"But what _is_ today, un?" Deidara asked, the conversation so far getting nowhere. Kakuzu shrugged.

"It's his birthday."

'_Well, that makes sense_,' Deidara thought. Then he thought of something else. '_Don't people usually give people presents on their birthday, un?_' He grinned devilishly. He knew exactly what he would give his danna.

* * *

It was late in the day, around 7:30-ish, and Sasori was, as usual, -yes, you guessed it- working on his puppets. He heard the door to he and Deidara's room open. "Hi, danna, un!" said blonde called across the room, his voice cheerful and giving off no clue of what his intentions on coming into the room at this time were. He walked over to his bed and, upon looking under it, found what he was looking for. With the object he needed in hand, he walked over to Sasori. He removed his slashed Iwa headband from his forehead and, interrupting Sasori's work, wrapped it around the red's head. So that it was covering his eyes. Like a blindfold.

The blonde smirked as he heard his danna gasp in surprise. He brought his mouth close to the redhead's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, un, I wont hurt you, Danna... much." Sasori blushed as Deidara picked him up off his chair and carried him, slightly struggling, to his bed. Deidara moved onto the bed and crawled atop the redhead.

"Deidara, you know I don't like to be interrupte- ahh," Sasori was, ironically, interrupted as Deidara began nibbling at the redhead's neck. The blonde began stripping his older partner of his cloak, tossing it aside when it was finally off. Sasori intertwined his fingers into Deidara's hair as said blonde began moving down the redhead's torso, and that's when the bomb artist decided to put to use the long coil of rope he was holding. Sitting up, he grabbed both of his danna's hands and forced them above the smaller man's head, binding them to the headboard. "Deidara, what the hell are you-" Deidara silenced him with a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into the puppet master's mouth.

Sasori was not used to being dominated, being a master of puppets, and he was definitely not accustomed to being tied up. Especially by his much younger partner. In fact, most of the time he was seme. But you know what they say- He's a born catcher, but you gotta let him pitch every once in a while.

Deidara's hands moved down Sasori's body, the tongues of his hand-mouths licking at sensitive skin. Deidara pulled away from Sasori, breaking their heated kiss, to look down at his lover. He felt his pants growing painfully tight, his partner was just so _sexy_ when he was made to be uke. Deidara began licking and nipping down Sasori's neck and chest, smirking at the quiet gasps and moans coming from the redhead. Sasori's breath hitched in his throat as Deidara moved his tongue over the redhead's chest compartment, where he kept his heart- one of the most sensitive parts on the puppet master's body. "Deidaraaa," he moaned out softly, his hands already trying to tug from the grasp of the ropes. It was no use- the blonde certainly knew how to tie his knots tight.

Deidara's hands moved over the metal coil in Sasori's stomache, his fingers slipping under the hem of Sasori's pants. He moved his hands partway into his partners pants teasingly, still licking the heart compartment sensually. The bomb artist began slowly tugging away the redhead's pants, loving his lover's reaction.

Sasori wanted Deidara to go faster. He was still subconsciously trying to tug his hands from the tight rope, to speed the removal of his pants, but upon remembering they were tied, he gave up. For a short while. Deidara had finally taken the redhead's pants off, and tossed them carelessly aside. He sat up, once again taking in the sight of his helpless partner. There wasn't a thing the redhead could do to make Deidara go any faster, and they both knew it. That was Deidara's plan.

The blonde rubbed the inside of the redhead's thighs lightly, causing said redhead to whimper. Deidara smirked at this, and moved his hands softly up to his partners shaft, taking care to keep his hand-mouths from interacting. His long fingers grazed over Sasori's member, causing the smaller man to buck his hips up, intent in causing more friction. Deidara pulled his hands away. "Tsk, tsk," the blonde scolded, "anxious are we?"

"Yes," Sasori breathed out. "Stop teasing me, Deidara!" Deidara shook his head, though Sasori couldn't see it.

"Mm-mm, gimme gimme never gets, you know, Sasori." He smirked. "Be a good boy, and say 'please'."

"Wh- what?" Sasori demanded. "You want me to... to beg?" Deidara smirked devilishly, moving his hand softly over Sasori's shaft, again causing the redhead to buck his hips up.

"You know little boys don't get what they want unless they say please," Deidara teased.

"Dammit I'm not a little boy!" Sasori attempted to growl out, but it came out strained. "I'm n.. not begging you, brat." Deidara lowered his head and licked Sasori base to tip. The redhead moaned and bucked once again. Deidara put a hand on his partner's hips to keep that action from happening any more.

"Yes you are," Deidara breathed out, teasing Sasori with his breath, licking him again. He put the hand not holding the redhead's hips down to the smaller man's heart compartment, where the hand-mouth began licking it teasingly.

"Deidaraaa..!" Sasori moaned, trying to free himself from Deidara's grasp, and from the rope, trying anything he could to make Deidara to take him in- anything but begging. Nothing was working. The blonde licked up Sasori's shaft again.

"You know what you need to do to fix this problem," Deidara said. Sasori's mouth worked to form words, but his pride was keeping any sound from actually coming out. Then Deidara bit softly on the head of Sasori's cock.

"P-.. please Deidara..! Please!" Deidara smirked, licking Sasori again.

"Please what?" He whispered onto the shaft, just loud enough for it's owner to hear. Sasori's mind was clouded, he couldn't find the words to tell 'please what'.

"Just... please... Deidara..!" He begged. Deidara smirked, deciding he had gotten a 'please' from his partner, and brought his mouth down over Sasori's member, bobbing his head slowly. Sasori moaned, his hands tugging at his restraints, so used to his hands being able to grasp his partner's long blonde hair during this. His hands gripped air painfully, as he let out another shaky moan, his back arching lightly. Deidara smirked, moving his mouth off Sasori's cock. The redhead whimpered. "Deidar-" he was silenced when the blonde put three fingers to the puppet master's mouth and demanded:

"Suck."

Sasori did just that, taking the digits into his mouth, licking them, coating them evenly with saliva. Deidara had to repress a moan as Sasori's tongue worked over his fingers, finally pulling them out and placing them to Sasori's entrance. He swirled them around the hole, smirking. "Does Sasori have anything he may want to ask of Deidara?" the blonde asked. The redhead blushed deeply, knowing exactly what he had to say to move this along.

"Pl-.. pleeeaaase," he whined out, groaning as the blonde pushed one finger into him. In all honestly, it was taking all of Deidara's willpower to keep from simply shoving his own cock into the smaller artist and pounding him into the mattress. Don't get me wrong, there would be much pounding into the mattress- but only when Sasori had been tortured long enough.

Deidara hooked his finger, searching for that bundle of nerves within his small partner. Suddenly Sasori let out a strangled scream. '_Found it_,' the blonde thought to himself. Pushing in another finger, he repeated the process, getting close to the same results. After pressing in a third, and adequately stretching his partner, he pulled his fingers out and began undoing his own pants. Positioning himself at Sasori's entrance, he leaned down and licked at the redhead's lips. The small man opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to meet his partners- but the blonde had pulled away. Great. He was teasing him again.

He once again forgot his restraints, and tried to move his had to the blonde's head to force him into the kiss, but the ropes still held strong. Deidara pressed his length to Sasori's entrance. The redhead whined, he knew what Deidara wanted.

"Deidara, pleeaaase..."

"Please, what, un?" The blonde smirked evilly. Sasori swallowed.

"P...please, fuck me, Deidara no seme. Please!!" The blonde finally lost it, he had heard enough begging. He pushed himself harshly into Sasori, making the redhead scream out in pain. The blonde covered Sasori's mouth with his hand.

"No, no, you don't get to make noise anymore. Or you will be punished." Sasori took in a shaky breath.

'_Punished_?' he thought to himself. And, Kami, why wasn't Deidara moving?!

Finally, pressing his lips to Sasori's in a bruising kiss, Deidara began to move inside the redhead's tight cavern slowly. It took every bit of Sasori's being not to moan, whimper, or cry out. He wanted Deidara to go faster, but he didn't dare demand it. He didn't want to be punished.

But, Kami, it hurt so good.

Deidara's cock hit Sasori's prostate. And the redhead lost his willpower. "Aaaahhhhh! He screamed out in pleasure, immediately biting his lip to silence himself. Deidara stopped moving.

"Now, now, didn't I say not to make any noise?" The blonde asked, it taking all of his own willpower to even give Sasori his punishment. He needed to fuck Sasori _bad_.

The small redhead gulped. Deidara reached for his pants to retrieve an item from a pocket. Sasori heard the shuffling of cloth, but damn the slashed Iwa headband he couldn't see a fucking thing. Then, in a sudden flash of pain, he knew what Deidara was doing. It took every last bit of his being not to scream out in pain.

Deidara had cut across his heart compartment with a kunai. But, thank Kami, he had started moving inside the puppeteer again. Now Sasori had to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. This was awful.

But it felt so _amazing_. He took in a deep, raspy breath, biting into his lip to keep from making any more noise. As Deidara sped up it was becoming much harder to keep quiet, though.

The blonde moved in and out of his smaller partner, panting, trying to keep his head down on earth. He heard Sasori whimper shakily, but decided to let it pass. He began hitting the redhead's prostate with much more force, and Sasori couldn't take it anymore. He was already writhing, his hands trying to force out of the ropes, his eyes shut tight in pain and ecstasy (though it made no difference from Deidara's headband). He couldn't stop his scream of pleasure as Deidara hit his prostate again and again and again. "Kami, Deidaraaa!!" And white hot pain surged through him as he felt the kunai cut across his chest compartment again. But it kinda felt good this time. He smirked, now knowing the blonde may actually want him to moan, to cry out his name. "Deidara faster, pleeeaaase...!" More cuts. More pain. More _pleasure_.

Deidara could barely contain himself. His small partner writhing under him, the look on the visible part of his face, slightly of fear, mostly of ecstasy. "Dannaaa.." he breathed out. "I told you no.." He breathed in harshly. "No making any noise...!"

"But Deidara it-" Cut. "Ahhh, it feels so go-" Slice "So goood!" Slit. "Ahhhn!!" he was nearing release. "Deidara I'm g-.. I'm gonna...!" Deidara dropped the kunai and grabbed his partner's shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Moments later Sasori screamed out Deidara's name in sheer pleasure as his seed splattered their chests. Deidara came into his partner shortly after, gasping out Sasori's name.

He pulled out, and all but fell onto his smaller lover. They were panting hard, and Sasori was still struggling against the ropes. Deidara reached up with an exhausted hand and, in one swift motion, undid the knot he had made that had so strongly kept Sasori captive. Looking down at the breathless Sasori, Deidara smiled softly. He ran his fingers through the blood that had pooled on the redhead's chest compartment, and was running down onto the rest of his body, causing an sharp inhale on Sasori's part. Kami, that hurt. Deidara licked the blood off his fingers and reached over to the bedside table, finding a roll of gauze in the drawer. He lifted Sasori into a sitting position and wrapped the white bandages around the small puppeteer. After tieing the gauze so it wouldn't loosen up he reached up and undid the headband from Sasori's head, letting it fall to his lap. Sasori's face was streaked with tears from the pain, but he was content, albeit tired.

Deidara put a hand under his danna's chin and lifted his face. Sasori opened his eyes slightly, and Deidara smiled softly at him. "Happy birthday, Danna, un." He said quietly. Sasori smirked.

"How'd you know it was my birthday, brat?" Deidara kissed his love on the lips softly.

"Kakuzu told me, un," he said after pulling away. Sasori smirked, laying down onto the bed.

"Remind me to thank him tomorrow," he said, reached up and pulling Deidara to lay down next to him. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori, and the redhead subconsciously snuggled up to the blonde's chest.

"Love you, un," Deidara said, kissing Sasori's forehead.

"I love you too, brat," Sasori replied. And with that they both promptly fell asleep.


End file.
